Drapeau blanc
by Azylis
Summary: Missing moment. Luke vient trouver Annabeth pour tenter de l'emmener avec lui, comme avant.


OS cadeau écrit pour Eva. La voilà, ta dédicace. ;)

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><em>L'<em>_avenir__, c'est la __trahison __des __promesses__._

Annabeth ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à la lecture de cette citation. Enfant, elle pensait que les promesses étaient faites pour être tenues, rien d'autres. Chaque promesse, chaque parole contenait un avenir dont elle rêvait. Surtout la sienne. Il s'agissait de la promesse la plus importante qu'il ne lui ait jamais faite. Et c'est à présent qu'elle comprenait que si les paroles étaient faites pour être tenues, elles l'étaient également pour être trahies. Et cela, personne ne l'enseignait, pas même dans les livres. Peut-être avait-il pensé comme les adultes le font, à cet instant. Ces moments où, pour avoir la paix, on promet des choses en l'air. « Oui, bien sûr, je serais ta nouvelle famille, allez viens, sois sage et ferme-là. » Au fond d'elle, elle avait beau essayer de penser cela, de le détester ainsi, elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était faux. Il lui avait promit cet avenir avec la certitude qu'il serait réel. Il avait seulement été rattrapé par la réalité, victime de sa colère contre son père. Il fallait le dire, c'était l'élément déclencheur. Et Cronos n'avait fait que s'en servir, pour augmenter la haine de son ex-ami à l'égard des Dieux. Cronos l'avait amené à trahir sa promesse. Annabeth avait fini par se convaincre que Luke n'y était pour rien, et cela, personne ne voulait le comprendre autour d'elle, Percy le premier. D'un côté, Luke avait voulu le tuer après avoir fait semblant d'être son ami, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Le sujet était que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas se pencher sur un livre sans lire un mot, une phrase qui lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs, ou ses problèmes présents. Pas simple, pour se détendre. Avec un soupir lassé, elle alla s'étendre sur le canapé, prête pour une séance de zapping intensif à la télévision, étant pour une fois seule dans l'appartement qui leur appartenait, quand la sonnette retentit. Annabeth se leva avec un grognement, marmonnant un « Par les dieux, qu'on me fiche la paix » peu élégant, en vérifiant sa tenue. Jogging et tee-shirt, ça passait. Elle n'allait pas recevoir l'une des nombreuses commandes de son père en pyjama, quand même… Parce qu'elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait encore d'un carton de miniatures de soldats, avions ou de limaces paraplégiques, elle s'en moquait. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se reposer chez elle, sans avoir d'urgence monstrueuse ou familiale, il fallait qu'on vienne la déranger. Peut-être était-ce une ignoble vengeance d'Héra, qui ne lui laisserait jamais la paix un seul instant, comme elle lui avait promit. Ou alors elle était parano.

D'un pas traînant, elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Elle se retrouva face à un drapeau blanc qui lui était brandit sous le nez. Pas bon signe, en général. D'un geste vif, elle l'écarta, et resta figée. Complètement. Honnêtement, Annabeth s'était attendue à n'importe quoi qui puisse se trouver derrière le drapeau. Mais sûrement pas à Luke Castellan, qui l'observait en silence, le regard torturé. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne, il avait avancé d'un pas. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, elle secoua la tête, à moitié désolée, à moitié méfiante.

- Va-t-en de là, Luke.

Elle aurait voulu que sa voix soit plus ferme, moins tremblante. Où était passée l'Annabeth sûre d'elle ? Probablement au même endroit que le Luke qu'elle avait connu autrefois : aux oubliettes.

- Je veux juste te parler, s'il te plait.

- Va-t-en, je t'ai dit. T'as… Tu ne dois plus me parler. Pars.

Annabeth avait mit plus de conviction dans sa voix. Luke avait posé le drapeau contre la porte, et se triturait les mains. _Comme quand il hésitait à demander quelque chose quand ils étaient à la Colonie, encore amis_, songea la jeune fille. Son visage se tordit en une tentative de sourire, qui donna envie à Annabeth de lui claquer la porte au nez.

- Juste cinq minutes. S'il te plaît, cinq minutes, et c'est terminé. Je ne te demande pas plus… Juste ça.

Annabeth poussa un soupir, tiraillée. Elle avait conscience que ce drapeau ne signifiait sûrement rien pour Luke. Ce n'était pas un morceau de tissu blanc qui arrêterait son ancien ami, s'il voulait l'enlever, ou pire, la tuer. Il était capable de lui faire du mal, symbole de paix ou pas. Aussi, elle fit la chose qui lui parut le plus évident. Annabeth accepta.

- Cinq minutes, pas plus. Et tu ne rentres pas dans cette maison, nous sortons, Luke.

Elle avait tenté d'inclure toute sa méfiance dans la dernière phrase. Qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et qu'il n'aurait aucune chance s'il tentait quelque chose. Annabeth attrapa son poignard dans l'entrée, et ferma la porte derrière eux, gardant toujours Luke dans son champ de vision. Ils s'installèrent sur un balcon, et se regardèrent un instant. Luke semblait plus fatigué, plus… blessé. Il avait l'air terrorisé.

- Tes cinq minutes s'écoulent, signala-t-elle, masquant sa peine de le voir ainsi.

- Je veux que tu partes avec moi, Annabeth. Comme avant. On partirait, on se cacherait, on a su survivre autrefois, on y arrivera encore. Je… J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, qu'on s'en aille. Cronos… Il veut m'utiliser. Il se servira de moi comme d'un marchepied pour s'emparer du monde, et… Viens. S'il te plaît.

Tout en lui montrait qu'il n'attendait que ça. C'était à peine s'il s'était jeté à genoux, le ton suppliant et le regard brisé en prime.

Annabeth resta silencieuse une minute, puis deux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, hébétée, et finit par la refermer. Elle était incapable de parler. Sidérée. Au bout d'un instant, elle retrouva ses esprits, et murmura d'un ton presque glacial :

- C'est hors de question. Tu crois que je suis stupide, Luke ? Et quand bien même ça ne serait pas une ruse pour faire je ne sais quoi, il n'en est pas question. Je ne te suivrais plus, nulle part, tu m'entends ? C'est terminé. Tu n'es plus… Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

A son tour, Luke resta immobile, comme figé. Annabeth eut l'envie d'effleurer le bras de son ancien ami, pour voir s'il était encore en vie, s'il allait finalement bouger, quand il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Elle recula presque sous le choc, décelant la colère qui brillait son regard. Jamais, encore, cette colère n'avait été pour elle, et à présent, elle en ressentait presque physiquement l'impact.

- Tu ne comprends pas Annabeth, chuchota-t-il, le regard encore brûlant. Si tu ne me suis pas, c'est terminé, vraiment. Il gagnera, et ni toi, ni moi ne pourrons rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Si tu ne viens pas, c'est maintenant qu'il faut en finir ou jamais. Tu dois m'affronter, là, maintenant. Tu es armée, Annabeth. Et visiblement, tu as fait ton choix, continua-t-il, douloureusement, alors vas-y. Tue-moi.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une douceur qu'elle n'aurait crut entendre de nouveau dans la voix de Luke. C'est ce qui la fit flancher. Le poignard qu'elle serrait contre elle depuis le début lui échappa, et tinta sur le sol. Luke y posa le regard une seconde, et esquissa un sourire tordu.

- Toujours le même, constata-t-il d'un ton étrangement amer. Tu ne t'en es pas débarrassé ?

Annabeth resta silencieuse, tremblante, vacillante, contre la rampe du balcon. Qu'il parte, maintenant. Qu'il s'en aille, et peu importe si c'en était terminé. Qu'il parte. Elle insuffla tout ce qui lui restait de force et de volonté dans ses paroles.

- Tes cinq minutes sont terminées. Pars, Luke. Maintenant.

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et il baissa sur elle un regard où se mêlaient la douleur et la terreur. Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu… Au revoir, Annabeth. Je suis désolé. Pour ce qui est arrivé, pour ce qui arrivera.

Elle ne le vit pas s'en aller, parce qu'elle avait la vision brouillée par les larmes. Elle n'eut pas le courage de répondre qu'elle aussi était désolée. Luke lui avait apprit ce qu'était une famille, ce qu'était un ami, un grand frère, peut-être un amour. Mais il lui avait également apprit ce qu'était la trahison, la douleur d'avoir perdu ainsi un ami.

Il lui avait apprit que les promesses étaient parfois faites pour se briser. Elle n'était pas sûre d'un jour le lui pardonner.


End file.
